Timeline
The official timeline for Date A Live along the course of the story. No year has been stated for Date A Live. However, various dates have been provided throughout the course of the story. Not all dates are explicitly given. The dates are result from calculation involving explicitly given dates and narrative contexts. Past 40 Years Ago *Fearing the secret community of magicians, outsiders burn down Westcott's hometown and attempt to massacre everyone there. *The four survivors, Issac, Ellen, Karen, and Elliot, share an oath of revenge against humanity in retaliation for their destroyed hometown. 30 Years Ago *Westcott, Ellen, and Woodman use the Spirit Formula to gather all of the world's mana into a single point, causing the great Eurasia disaster and giving birth to the Primordial Spirit in the process. *A few months later, the Primordial Spirit encounters Shinji Takamiya, who gives her the name Mio. 5 Years Ago August, 3rd Both Timelines * turns Kotori Itsuka into a Spirit. *Shido Itsuka gives his little sister Kotori a pair of black ribbon as her birthday gift. *Due to the power of , Origami travels to this date from the future. *Origami arrives from the future with the power of . *Origami flies around the city in search of the spirit that killed her parents. *Origami spotts , whom she believe to be her parents' killer, and starts chasing her across the sky. *Finally trapping , Origami fires a massive light beam down in order to destroy . Original Timeline *Origami's parents are killed by the beam intended for . *Realizing she is the one who killed her parents, Origami mentally breaks down and inverses. *The young Origami is found by Shido, who encourages her to not fall into despair. New Timeline *Kurumi sends Shido back in time to figure out the reason behind Origami's inversion. *After seeing the events, Kurumi suggests to Shido to find herself from 5 years ago to use twelfth Bullet again and change the past. *After talking to her future self through Shido, the past Kurumi agrees to use the twelfth Bullet. *Shido arrives a few minutes earlier and saves Origami's parents by pushing them out of the way from the attack. Present April 10th *Shido Itsuka meets the Spirit, <Princess>, for the first time. *Shido learns about the organization called Ratatoskr and meets a few of its personnel, including Reine Murasame and Kyouhei Kannazuki. **He also learns that his little sister, Kotori Itsuka, is the commander of the airship <Fraxinus>. 11th *Shido begins his dating sim training under Kotori's instructions. 19th *Shido meets for the second time and gives her the name "Tohka". 20th *Shido goes on his first date with Tohka. *Origami accidentally snipes Shido while targeting Tohka *Tohka bursts out in rage and attacks everything in sight. *Shido is revived by a mysterious flame. *Seeing Shido revived, Tohka calms down. *Shido seals Tohka's powers with a kiss. May 11th *Shido meets with "Yoshinon" for the first time. *Tohka moves into the Itsuka household from her residence abroad . 12th *Shido meets with "Yoshinon" for the second time. *Shido and "Yoshinon" accidentally kisses. *"Yoshinon" is attacked by AST, and loses her hand doll. Saturday 13th *Tohka has a discussion with Reine about her feelings about Shido. *Shido meets "Yoshinon" for the third time. *"Yoshinon" introduces herself as Yoshino, and explains that "Yoshinon" is her hand doll and hero. 14th *Shido visits Origami's house. *As per her request, Shido agreed to call Origami "Origami" instead of "Tobiichi". *Shido retrieves Yoshinon the hand doll. *Shido successfully seals Yoshino. 15th *The construction of the Spirit mansion is finished. 16th June 5th *Kurumi Tokisaki transfers into Shido's class. *After the school, Kurumi kills three men in an alley. *Mana Takamiya appears at the scene, and kills Kurumi. 6th 22nd *Shido goes on a date with Kotori to Ocean Park in order to seal her powers. *Origami attacks them while equipped with the . July 5th *Mana wakes up from her coma. 17th *Shido's class arrive at Arubi Island for their school trip after having their destination changed by DEM. *Shido meets the twin Spirits, Kaguya and Yuzuru. *The twins decided that their 100th competition would be a test to see who can seduce Shido first. The winner will become the real Yamai and the loser will be eliminated. 18th September *Shido's class begins preparation for the Tenou festival. *Shido meets the Spirit for the first time. *Shido approaches , but is harshly rejected. *In attempt to approach Miku who is revealed to hate men, Shido was forced to crossdress into his female persona "Shiori". 23rd *The Tenou Festival's first day beings *Rindouji Private High and Raizen high, among the participating schools, compete in a Stage Performance. *Rindouji is announced to be the Stage Performance winner, but the overall score champion is Raizen High. *Miku uses her angel, 's ability to control mass crowd of people. Including Yoshino and the Yamai sisters. *Miku discovers the true gender of "Shiori". 24th *Jessica dies during her fight with Mana from overusing . *Shido is fatally injured by Ellen. *Seeing Shido dying, Tohka inverses. *Miku exhausts, and everyone she has controlled gets freed. *Shido recovers due to 's ability, and joins the spirits against "Tohka". *Shido kisses "Tohka", returning her to normal. *Due to the severe damage from the past events, the second day of the Tenou Festival was cancelled. 25th * After discussion, the third day of the festival is held rather than being cancelled. October Sunday 15th *Shido meets the Spirit for the first time. * introduces her name Natsumi to Shido. *AST attacks Natsumi, but she fends them off. *While fighting AST, Natsumi accidentally reveals her "secret" to Shido, unbeknownst to the latter. *Angered, Natsumi threatens Shido and flees. Monday 16th *"Shido" sexually harasses his classmates Tohka, Ai, Mai, Mii, the Yamai Sisters, and his teacher Tamae. *At noon, the real Shido arrives at the school. *Shido spots "Shido", and chases his doppelganger up to the rooftop. *Tohka and Origami arrive at the rooftop, and deduce the real Shido out of the fake. *The fake Shido is revealed to be Natsumi, who threatens the real Shido even further. Between 16th and 21st *Roger Murdoch purposes to demote Westcott from his position in the DEM. *All supporters of the proposal raise their arms, which are cut off by Ellen. Saturday 21st Sunday 22nd November 7th *Origami is turned into a Spirit by . *Origami hunts down Kurumi to have the latter send her into the past: August 3rd 5 years ago. *Using the power of , Kurumi sends Origami into the past. *Origami returns from the past in an inversed state. 8th One Year Timeskip March *Shido, Origami, and the Yamai sisters prepare to graduate from high school in a few more days. References Category:Timeline